Daily Trials
by BatteredChild
Summary: Different situations that the pair encounter on a day to day basis. Subtext XG
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xena and Gabrielle. They belong to the people at MCA Universal and all those other people that own them. The song extract is also not mine, it is from Understanding by Evanescence.

Subtext: Subtext is kinda maintext in this. Xena and Gabrielle are lovers but there is no graphic depiction of sex, only brief mentionings of it

_Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone  
-"Understanding", Evanescence_

"Gabrielle! Wake up! Come on, wake up, please," The warrior frantically called to her fallen partner.

Slowly the green eyes opened and looked up into the frightened blue eyes of her best friend.

"Gabrielle," Xena said again, quieter this time, now that the bard was awake, "you were hurt in the fight and it would be best if you just lay still for the moment, alright?"

"Alright, what happened Xena?" the bard asked in a weak voice, "I remember we were fighting that group of thugs and I knocked one out with my staff and then I remember feeling a sharp pain and after that nothing...until you woke me now."

"We were fighting those men, there were a dozen of them, shouldn't have been too difficult, but most of them charged me at once and I was distracted, I saw you knock one out then another came up behind you and managed to stab your left side with a dagger, I tried to get to you but when I did you were already unconscious. I'm so sorry I couldn't get there in time. I was afraid I was going to lose you."

Gabrielle gave her a weak grin, "You know, I don't ever think I've heard you talk that much in one go. Ever."

"Very funny bard. Just don't you ever do that to me again."

"I'll try. It hurts too much to do on a regular basis," she moved a little and grimaced in pain, "what happened to the rest of them?"

"Dead or unconscious."

"Xena-"

"No Gabrielle, don't worry, most of them lived. Unfortunately. The one who stabbed you though, well he didn't make it."

Gabrielle decided it would be best to just leave it at that. "Are we still in the same place?" Gabrielle asked, trying to look around.

"No, not quite, we're just in a clearing a little further along the road. I've stitched you up already but you were out for quite some time and I was getting worried, you lost a lot of blood. I was worried you hadn't already woken."

"How could I possibly leave you? You'd be lost without me," Gabrielle smiled at the warrior and then yawned.

"You need to rest Gabrielle. Like I said you lost a lot of blood and it's going to take a bit of time to heal. Get some rest alright. Oh and how does your side feel? Hurt much?"

"No. I'm fine," the bard said, then winced when she shifted her position.

"Liar," Xena gave her a hard look, before softening and letting a small smile grace her features, " Come 'ere," she said pulling the bard towards her a little and letting Gabrielle's head rest in her lap, " now just go to sleep and you'll feel better when you wake up."

"Xena," Gabrielle said in barely more than a whisper as Morpheus began to claim her.

"Yes Gabrielle?"

"Thank you, for saving me. I love you."

"I love you too Gabrielle, and you were right, I'd be lost without you."

"So much for the big tough ex-warlord, huh?" Gabrielle yawned again and snuggled in closer to Xena.

"Yeah," Xena whispered back, gently stroking the red gold hair until the bard fell into a healing slumber.

As the bard lay asleep in her lap Xena thought back to the fight that could have claimed her love's life.

_Xena had been riding Argo, Gabrielle walking beside her, it was around midday and they were going to stop soon for lunch when Xena sensed company. She had slid out of the saddle and drawn her sword, Gabrielle had readied her staff. Suddenly the men had appeared, coming out of the forest on each side, effectively surrounding them._

_It should have been an easy win. Xena would fight them off, Gabrielle handling any that went her way and watching the warrior's back._

_Unfortunately their opponents had been smarter than Xena had given them credit for._

_They saw Xena as the bigger threat and more than half the group had charged her at once, rather than the usual scenario of 8 people charging her one at a time, distracting her from looking out for Gabrielle. She had almost gotten rid of them all, when she finally got a glimpse of Gabrielle, the bard was fighting well, a few unconscious men scattered at her feet, another one going down as Xena watched._

_It was then that she noticed another man coming at Gabrielle from behind, dagger drawn. Xena tried to make a run for it and reach the girl, but the only other remaining opponent got in her way and she quickly disposed of him, desperate to get to her partner before it was too late._

_She started toward the bard just as Gabrielle's attacker pulled the dagger from her side, Gabrielle gripping her side in shock before falling to the already body littered ground in unconsciousness._

"_Gabrielle!" Xena had screamed, then she ran straight at the man who nearly killed her love and ran him through on the end of her sword._

_When she was sure there was nobody left she gathered the bard in her arms, mounted Argo and balanced Gabrielle in front of her in the saddle, then rode off, stopping a short time later to tend to Gabrielle's wounds._

_Xena cleaned and stitched the bard up, then sat and watched her, time passing slowly by until she started to panic as Gabrielle lay there showing no signs of regaining consciousness any time soon._

_At first she spoke quietly to Gabrielle, willing her to wake, but before long she was screaming the girl's name, begging her not to leave her._

_And then Gabrielle woke up. _

_Xena had been so relieved when her love had regained consciousness, it had taken all her willpower not to grab the girl and wrap her in her arms. The only reason she hadn't was for fear of causing her more pain. There would be plenty of time for that later, when Gabrielle was feeling better._

She was brought back to the present when she felt Gabrielle stir in her lap. Laying a hand on her love's forehead she looked down in concern after feeling the unnatural warmth to the bard's skin.

"Gabrielle?" Xena called softly, causing the bard to slowly blink her eyes open, "You've got a bit of a fever love, I'm going to go mix up some herbs for you to drink, will you do that for me when I come back?"

Gabrielle winced as she shifted her position then nodded at the concerned warrior.

Xena slid out from underneath Gabrielle's head and made her way over to their bags pulling out a pot, setting some water to boil. Then after rummaging around a bit she found the herbs she was looking for, put them in a mug and waited for the water to finish boiling. When it was done she poured some water into the mug and let it cool for a moment before taking it over to her companion.

"Here you are Gabrielle, I'm going to lift you up a bit so you can drink this," Xena propped the bard up against her chest and helped her take a sip. The bard almost gagged on the stuff. "Don't spit it out Gabrielle. I know it tastes like centaur crap but you gotta drink it. All of it." When Gabrielle had finished Xena put the cup down and let the bard relax against her.

"I think centaur crap's an understatement. That's gotta be the worst thing I have ever tasted Xena."

"Well then my bard you know it's gotta be good for you."

Gabrielle lightly slapped the warrior's leg before settling herself in to go back to sleep. It was still dark and would be a while before the sun rose.

"How do you feel?" asked Xena lying down on the bedroll, Gabrielle still tucked up against her chest.

"Sore, but otherwise alright."

"Good. That medicine should help with any pain, as well as bring down your fever. By morning you should feel fine."

Gabrielle just nodded sleepily, before snuggling in closer to her warrior and falling back to sleep.

Xena was not too far behind.

The sky was just beginning to lighten when Xena woke the next morning. She moved one hand a little to feel her love's forehead, relieved to feel the skin normal to the touch, with none of the heat of the previous night.

Just then Gabrielle stirred and said in a voice heavy with sleep, "Xena, do you mind, your hand's kinda cold."

Xena smirked and moved her hand away from Gabrielle's face, "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah, better. And hungry," the bard's stomach chose that moment to make itself known, letting out a loud grumble of hunger.

"Y'know, for such a small woman I really can't work out how you can make such loud noises. Come to think of it I still haven't worked out where you put all that food you eat either my bard."

Gabrielle smiled at the pet name the warrior used and then turned to face her love smiling, "I have many skills," she said laughter spilling from her throat.

"Hey that's my line," the warrior pouted before letting her face dissolve into a grin.

Xena sat up, pulling the bard up along with her, "Do you think that you can set some water to boil while I go get us something to eat?"

"Sure Xena," said the bard slowly moving to fulfil her warrior's request, a slight grimace marring her features as she pulled at the wound in her side.

"And go easy Gabrielle, or else you'll pull open the stiches. I'll be back soon," then Xena strode off through the trees to catch their breakfast.

Gabrielle moved over to the saddlebags and picked up a full water skin, deciding not to walk to the stream that she could hear nearby. Her side was hurting her a lot more than she let on to Xena, not wanting to upset her soul mate anymore than had already happened the previous day. The bard set some water to boil and gathered some herbs and other things that were in the bags to make a stew. When the bard was done she sat down beside the fire and waited for her warrior to return. While she waited she let her thoughts drift back to the day she and Xena had confessed their love to one another just over a moon ago.

_They had stopped for the night at an inn, both women wanting a break from sleeping on the ground, and a hot bath._

_Gabrielle had been at the bar getting a drink for Xena and herself when she was approached by a young man, probably a summer or two older than herself, who introduced himself as Bardylis. She had been talking to him for a short time when she looked over to Xena, planning on signalling to her friend that she would bring her drink over in a moment._

_The bard her been surprised to see Xena glaring at Bardylis, and at the look of utter despair on her friends face._

_Gabrielle quickly excused herself and grabbing their drinks proceeded to walk back towards the warrior._

"_Xena, what's wrong?" Gabrielle had asked._

"_Nothing Gabrielle, why don't you go on back to your new friend over there?" Xena had growled back. _

_Gabrielle sighed in frustration, "Xena I'm going up to our room. I'm tired and I just want to get some sleep. So, goodnight."_

_Gabrielle had walked off and up to their room puzzled as to what was wrong with her friend._

_Xena had almost seemed as if she were angry Gabrielle was talking to someone. Maybe even jealous._

'_That's ridiculous Gabrielle,' she scolded herself, 'Xena doesn't feel that way for you, no matter how much you wish she would.'_

_She sat down on the bed in their shared room and began to take off her boots when she heard the door open, looking up she saw Xena walk into the room._

"_Listen Gabrielle, I'm sorry about before. I don't know what came over me," Xena had said, still with that look of sadness on her beautiful features._

"_Xena it's alright. I just wish you'd tell me what was wrong. You look so sad." Worried that she had said too much Gabrielle ducked her head down and looked at her feet, one bootless, the other still with the boot attached._

_Xena had moved closer, she still stood back and away from the bard but she was closer than she had been._

"_Gabrielle, I don't know how to tell you this," started the warrior of few words._

'_Oh no, this is it. She's going to leave me, she's going to tell me she's had enough and she's leaving me,' thought the bard in a panic._

"_But," continue Xena, "I just have to get this out, so that you can make your decision. Because if you want to leave me after this I'll understand," Xena took a deep breath and steeled herself to speak, "Gabrielle, I'm in love with you. I have been for quite some time. I know you couldn't possibly feel the same way, but I just had to tell you. It dawned on me tonight that you're going to want to start a family at some point and find someone who loves you, and you deserve that. You deserve more than I could ever offer. So it's up to you whether you want to leave now after hearing this. I really won't blame you if you do."_

_Gabrielle had looked up at the warrior, who looked so vulnerable at this moment and smiled a smile that seemed to light up the entire room._

"_Oh Xena, I could never leave you. I love you too."_

"_Are you sure Gabrielle? I mean-"_

_Gabrielle silenced the warrior by quickly standing and wrapping her arms around Xena's neck, laying a soft kiss on the taller woman's mouth._

_Xena had responded to the kiss and soon the two women were lying on the bed holding each other long into the night, professing their love for one another through both their softly spoken words and their passionate actions._

"Gabrielle?"

"Huh?" the bard was snapped back to reality at the sound of her lover's voice, "Oh sorry Xena, I didn't hear you."

"That's alright, I didn't mean to startle you. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Um, actually I was thinking about the night you told me you loved me."

"Oh really? Well let me give you a reminder."

Xena knelt down in front of the bard and claimed Gabrielle's lips with her own in a searing kiss.

After a few moments they both pulled away, Xena wrapping her arms around Gabrielle's waist.

"Come on my bard, time for you to cook us some breakfast."

"Yeah that's the real reason you keep me around isn't it," the bard playfully asked, "to cook for you, because if I didn't you'd kill yourself with your pathetic attempt at cooking."

"Hey, that's not true. If I didn't have you, I'd find somebody else to cook for me," she smirked at her lover, "But I don't think I'll get rid of you anytime soon, I love you too much."

Gabrielle leant against Xena for a moment before sighing and getting up to prepare their breakfast.

When the two women were done with their meal Gabrielle sat beside Xena who was leaning against a log near the fire. Soon she was lying against Xena's chest, being lulled to sleep by the steady breathing of her lover. Gabrielle looked up at Xena with sleepy green eyes, silently asking permission to give into the sleep that called her so persistently.

"Go on love, sleep now. You need it. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Gabrielle sleepily smiled her thanks to her lover and lay back against Xena's breast, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

While the bard napped, Xena's thoughts turned to earlier when she had startled the bard out of reminiscing about the past. The night Xena had confessed her love to the bard, Gabrielle had told her, was what she had been thinking of. Now, looking at the slumbering beauty in her arms, Xena thought back to that night too.

_She knew she should never have snapped at the bard. It upset the girl so much when she did. And she really hated to see Gabrielle hurt, especially when it was she was the one who had hurt her._

_Really she hadn't meant to. But seeing Gabrielle with that young man, just brought painful thoughts to Xena's mind, Gabrielle had already left her once, when she had married Perdicus, but, because of Callisto, that marriage had been very short lived indeed. _

_Tonight though, reality had checked in and made her think of the possibility that the bard would surely want to leave and settle down soon._

'_Enough of that Xena,' she scolded herself, 'either tell her how you feel, or just accept the fact that one day you're gonna have to let her go.'_

_So she had swiftly made her way upstairs to their shared room, and nervously entered. She had spied the bard immediately, she was sitting on the bed, one bare foot, the other still encased in her boot, staring at her feet._

_She began to approach when the bard looked up. This was it. Now or never. 'Oh go on and say something, you big dumb warrior!'_

_Finally she spoke, "Listen Gabrielle, I'm sorry about before. I don't know what came over me."_

'_Well it's a start I suppose, but now for the real deal.'_

_But before she had a chance to voice the words she desperately needed to say, as much as it frightened her to think she would scare the bard away, Gabrielle's soft voice spoke to her._

"_Xena it's alright. I just wish you'd tell me what was wrong. You look so sad."_

_Xena was still watching Gabrielle, and after saying this, the bard ducked her head down so Xena could no longer see the beautiful face._

_From there on, the warrior had spoken of her true feelings towards the bard, and in turn, to Xena's great relief, Gabrielle had told her of her own feelings towards the warrior. Finally, when they were both through talking, the two women had spent their first night truly together. And had been that way ever since._

Slowly Xena dragged herself out of her memories and looked down at the still soundly sleeping bard. She was loathe to wake the girl, but she wanted to know if Gabrielle was feeling well enough to ride on a little today, or if she would prefer to stay put until the next morning.

Looking up at the sky, Xena saw it was only about mid morning and if they left soon, they could travel for a fair few candle marks before they would have to stop.

Slowly the warrior moved her head down so that it was equal with Gabrielle's ear.

"Gabrielle," she whispered into the ear, "time to wake up love."

Ever so slowly the bard shifted, turning her head away from the warrior's mouth.

Xena smiled at the sight and leant in again, this time softly kissing the bard's cheek before speaking once more in quiet tones, "Gabrielle, sweetie, come on and wake up. Before I get rough on ya," she finished, the smirk gracing her lips evident in her voice.

"Alright, I'm up," the bard said sleepily before letting out an enormous yawn. Then she stretched a little, wincing at the tug on the stitches in her side, before leaning back against her warrior once more.

"Don't fall asleep again love."

"Mm, I won't."

"How're you feeling? Think you're up to a little travelling on Argo?"

The bard tilted her head so she could look up at Xena, "I guess so, actually except for when I move the wrong way, I feel pretty much alright. Do I really have to ride then?"

"Good to hear. I wasn't sure how you'd be feeling. You did lose quite a bit of blood. And yes love you do have to ride, because even if you feel alright lying here, if you walked today you'd probably start to feel a little dizzy, and I really don't need an unconscious bard on my hands."

"Oh, ok then I guess I better ride, can't have that now can we," the bard relented, "But you gotta ride too."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Xena said, her voice muffled as her face was buried in the strawberry blonde hair of her partner.

"Then I guess we should be going?"

"I suppose. You sit here while I go pack up camp."

Gabrielle just nodded her head as the warrior rose from her place behind the bard.

Xena moved about camp quickly packing away their bedrolls and clearing up the rest of their things. Soon she back at her love's side and easily pulled the bard to her feet.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok Xena. Stop fussing," Gabrielle said playfully before leaning against Xena's side, one arm wrapped around her lovers waist.

When they reached Argo Xena scooped Gabrielle up in her arms, eliciting a small, surprised giggle from the younger woman, and placed her in the saddle of the tall war horse.

"Do you wanna be in front or behind Gabrielle?"

"I get a choice? Um, in front I think. I'm still a little tired and I don't really wanna fall off Argo by dozing on her back."

Xena smiled at Gabrielle's comment. Once when they were travelling atop the horse, the bard had done just that. She had been so sure that she could never, ever fall asleep whilst on a moving horse, especially one as large as Argo, but she had, surprising both Xena and herself. Xena had been unprepared for the bard to take a nap and hadn't been paying attention, suddenly she had felt Gabrielle's grasp on her loosen and then Gabrielle had slid right off the horse, waking with a jolt when she had hit the ground. Since then the bard was careful about doing a repeat performance.

"No, definitely wouldn't want that now would we Gabrielle."

Xena then mounted the golden war horse, settling herself into the saddle behind her partner.

Gabrielle quickly got herself comfortable against the warrior's chest and once again let herself be lulled to sleep by the rhythm of Argo's smooth gait.

They had been travelling for about a candle mark when Gabrielle awoke. She at first began to struggle, being a little disorientated after waking up on the back of a horse, but when she felt the warm, comforting presence of her lover behind her she soon settled back, her body moulding into that of the warriors.

"Hey there sleepy, how are you feeling?" The warrior asked when she felt Gabrielle settle once more.

"Um, ok, I guess. A bit sore, but I guess that's to be expected huh? Anyway, I'm not so tired now either."

"That's good love. Do you want to stop for a bit? We've been going about a candle mark now, but if you want we can stop so you can rest."

"I'm fine Xena. Stop fussing. I've slept the whole time anyway, I don't need a rest."

"Alright, alright. In that case we'll ride a bit longer."

"That's more like it."

"Since when do you like riding anyway?"

"Oh, I don't really like riding, but I gotta admit that it does have some perks to it," the bard replied, moving in closer to her partner if that was at all possible.

"Ah, I see what you mean," Xena smiled, although she knew that Gabrielle couldn't see it, she always seemed to be able to sense when the warrior smiled.

Gabrielle chose that moment to turn around in the saddle and catch her love smiling, to her it was one of the most beautiful things in the world. Gabrielle smiled back at her and went to reach up and claim a kiss. But as she stretched she let out a groan of pain.

"Gabrielle, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec." She turned back around and leant against her warrior. "I guess I just stretched a little too much," she said after a moment.

"Well are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Xena. I'll be fine."

Xena wrapped her arm around the bard a little tighter and turned her focus back on the road.

It wasn't long before Gabrielle realized that something was wrong. Her side had become painful when she turned, but the pain had not receded yet, in fact it seemed to have gotten worse.

She reached up and rested a hand against her side and felt that it was warm to the touch and hurt like Hades. She took in a strained breath and winced at the pain.

Xena noticed the change in her lover and became worried about her. She didn't want to upset the bard again though by asking how she was, but after a few minutes she gave in and, pulling the bards hand from her injured side she felt the wound to see if there was a problem there that she could fix, of at least attempt to.

"Xena, what are you doing? I'm fine, really," Gabrielle protested as Xena began probing at her side.

"Gabrielle, no you're not. There's something-Hades! Gabrielle, you've busted some of the stitches! The wounds seeping again, you had already lost too much blood and now it's started to soak through the bandage. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't realize Xena. I'm sorry." Gabrielle leant back into her lovers chest, finding warmth and comfort there that she so desperately desired.

Xena wrapped her arms around her love once more giving her a quick squeeze, but careful to avoid her wound. "I know sweetie. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you then, you're already hurting enough. We'll head off the road so I can restitch it, alright?"

"I don't really have a choice in this, so I guess so."

The warrior smiled and directed Argo off the road and into the woods a little way to a place where she could check Gabrielle's side and stitch her back up.

"Ouch!" the bard yelled in complaint.

"Gabrielle," Xena admonished her, "I haven't even done anything yet."

Gabrielle looked up at her lover sheepishly, "Um, I know that...I was just um, warming up."

"Sure thing love." Xena replied with a hint of a grin forming on her lips. "You ready now?"

"I suppose. Just get it over with."

Xena carefully removed the bandages covering her love's side and winced in sympathy for the pain she knew the girl was in. The wound was seeping and 4 or 5 stitches had been broken, the area surrounding those stitches red and raw looking.

"Gee Gabrielle, when you do something, you do it well don't you?"

Gabrielle looked at Xena, feigning hurt, "Xeenna..."

"Don't start Gabrielle. What exactly did you do that caused you to break the stitches anyway? You haven't done much of anything other than sleep."

The bard looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Well, I know when I woke up on Argo I was struggling a bit, I think I might have pulled them a bit there, and I know that it hurt when I turned to kiss you earlier..."

"Gabrielle! Why didn't you tell me then? I could have fixed this earlier. Now there's a higher chance of infection."

Gabrielle averted her eyes from her lovers piercing baby blues and looked at the ground instead.

Xena finished up on the bards side and moved over to her lover. "Sweetie, I'm really sorry. Just ignore me, okay. I just worry about you love, and I hate seeing you in pain, especially pain that I could have fixed earlier." Xena leaned in to give the bard a gentle brush of her lips, the bard melting into her and when Xena ended the chaste kiss Gabrielle leaned her head to rest on the warrior's shoulder.

"I know Xena. I'm sorry too. I should have told you, guess I can be just as stubborn as a certain warrior princess I know." Gabrielle lifted her head to smile at said warrior princess.

"Gabrielle?"

"Mm?"

"Do you need to rest here longer, or do you want to move on?"

"Lets go. Maybe we'll come across a village and get a nice soft bed to sleep in tonight."

"Yeah, maybe," the warrior said in a soft voice.

"Anything wrong Xe?" The bard looked at her love with concern.

Xena seemed to come back to reality at the sound of Gabrielle's voice and the concern within it. "Oh no I'm fine sweetie. Let's get going." The warrior stood, leaving the bard on the ground while she packed up her medical gear. When she was through she helped Gabrielle to stand then helped her up into the saddle of the pale warhorse. When she was sure the bard was comfortable, or as comfortable as she could get whilst on a horse with a wound in her side, Xena mounted behind her, letting Gabrielle lean back against her once more.

As she moved Argo into a walk to start with as they were in no real hurry, Xena reminded herself not to let the bard turn around up here for any reason, even it was to kiss her.

They rode for another two candle marks, the bard staying silent and the warrior doing the same.

Gabrielle was mad at herself for upsetting the warrior by not telling her she was in pain earlier, and Xena didn't speak thinking the bard was angry at her for yelling earlier on.

Finally though the silence from the usually chatty bard got to the warrior.

"Gabrielle?"

"Yeah Xena?"

"Um, I really am sorry about before. I never should have yelled at you."

"Oh Xe, I'm not upset about that. I know I should have told you earlier, but I know how much you hate to see me hurting and well, I didn't wanna upset you anymore."

Xena squeezed the bard as tightly against herself as she dared and kissed her softly on the head.

"Next time I think we should just talk rather than beat ourselves up unnecessarily. Whaddya think?"

Gabrielle leaned into Xena and simply nodded her head.

"You about ready to stop for the day? I don't want you pushing yourself. We won't make it to a village tonight anyway, so we may as well start looking for a camp site now."

"Yeah sure Xe. I'm kinda tired anyways," the bard replied punctuating her statement with a yawn.

The pair rode a little longer before finding a suitable campsite. There was a nice clearing near a convenient stream and they chose to settle there for the night.

Xena dismounted first then helped the bard down.

"You ok Gabrielle?"

"Xena, I'm fine. Go look after your horse, Argo's looking rejected standing over there."

Xena smirked and went over to Argo, retrieving their bedrolls and saddle bags off the horse and taking them over to the bard.

"I'm going to brush Argo down, then I'll get some fire wood and dinner."

"Alright Xena, I'll just sit here and watch the grass grow," the bard dead panned.

"Funny Gabrielle. Why don't you work on your scrolls?"

"It's fine Xena, I was planning on doing that anyway.

Xena gave her lover a quick kiss before moving over to her horse for their nightly ritual.

While Xena groomed her beloved horse, Gabrielle pulled out some parchment and her quill, and stared at the parchment. As much as she was trying, the bard of Potidaea just didn't seem to be getting any inspiration from her usually faithful muse. Finally getting frustrated with the lack of ideas, even though she'd only been trying for about a quarter candle mark, Gabrielle rolled up her scroll placing both it and her quill in her bag.

Xena was soon back at the camp, having finished tending to her horse, and saw the bard putting her things away.

"That was quick. Or didn't you feel like writing?"

Gabrielle looked at her soul mate a moment before answering. "Nah, the muse just doesn't seem to be with me tonight."

The warrior smiled then looked at the sky before speaking again. "Gabrielle, it'll be getting dark soon, so I'm going to go and get some fire wood so I can set up camp properly. After I bring it back, can you start a fire while I go get us some dinner?"

"Of course, but I can go get the fire wood and you can go hunt now if you like, my side feels fine and it's not like I have anything else to do."

"Don't even think about it bard. You aren't going anywhere. I don't care if you say you feel fine, you already ripped that open once I'm not risking that happening again."

The look on Xena's face would have stopped anyone else protesting further, but not Gabrielle.

"Xena, it's getting fire wood, not fighting a battle. I'm not gonna hurt myself any more by doing that."

Xena placed one hand on the bard's shoulder. "Gabrielle, you know I'm only doing what's best for you, and I'm doing it because I love you and hate to see you in pain. Besides, you tore the stitches while you kissed me, the gods only know what will happen if I let you get the firewood."

Gabrielle gave Xena a mock glare before wrapped her arms around her in a warm hug and relenting. "I know, but I hate feeling helpless. I know you only do things because you care. Okay, enough mushy stuff, go get some fire wood and food 'cause I'm hungry."

Xena let go of the bard and smiled at her. "I'm going, I'm going, wouldn't want the beast to have to wait for a feed."

"Funny warrior," Gabrielle said just as the 'beast' let out a loud growl making Gabrielle look down in embarrassment.

Xena laughed then set off into the forest.

Xena walked through the forest, not really too worried about trying to catch their dinner. The warrior's acute hearing was picking up the sounds of a number of forest creatures going about their business and she knew she could easily catch something as soon as she was ready.

"Gods Gabrielle, what am I going to do with you?" she sighed to herself softly as she made her way between the trees. "If you don't start telling me things like that you're gonna get hurt and I could lose you." The warrior continued to walk through the forest thinking about her beloved when she spotted movement. "Dinner," she whispered.

Gabrielle sat in front of the fire awaiting the return of her warrior quietly talking to herself.

"When is she gonna realise I don't need to be babied anymore? For Gods' sake we're lovers! After all this time you'd think she'd know that I don't need her to watch every move that I make." She shook her head before continuing. "Then again, maybe if I stopped doing stupid things, like ripping open my stitches, she wouldn't feel the need to go so overboard with her protectiveness. Then again, this is Xena and she has a habit of trying to protect what she loves, and I guess that means as long as she loves me I'd better just accept she's always going to want to protect me."

A few moments later the warrior walked back into camp carrying an already skinned rabbit. "You're dinner my lady," Xena said, presenting said rabbit to the bard and bowing.

"Gimme that," said the bard as she took the rabbit from her lover and prepared to make it edible. Xena accepted that Gabrielle could cook, as she didn't want to kill Gabrielle with her cooking, of herself for that matter.

"It's just something simple tonight Xena, hope that's ok with you," Gabrielle said after she had the food cooking.

"Gabrielle, of course that's alright, I'd prefer if you weren't cooking at all, but I thought it best since you're already injured that you weren't subjected to my cooking."

Gabrielle laughed and just shook her head as the finished preparing the meal.

A short while later the two had finished their meal and Xena collected the dishes.

"Gabrielle, I'm just going to go down and get us some more water and wash up alright. You stay here and rest, please?"

"Sure thing Xena. I'm feeling kinda sleepy anyway. I might just work on a scroll while you're gone."

"Alright, I'll be back soon," Xena gave the bard a quick kiss and then left their camp site.

After Xena was out of sight Gabrielle stood and retrieved her scroll case form her bag. She then settled down on her bedroll and got ready to write in her journal.

"Where to start?" the bard muttered to herself before yawning. It was then she realised just how tired she was. "Gods, I've barely done anything all day except for sleep, what's my problem? Ok, I guess I know what my problem is but still, this is so ridiculous. It's a minor injury. Alright Gabrielle, stop talking to yourself and write. Or sleep. Actually sleep seems like a very good idea at the moment."

"Y'know Gabrielle, you really shouldn't talk to yourself so much. It can't be healthy for you."

Gabrielle looked up from her scroll and saw her warrior standing on the edge of the clearing and smirking at her.

"Oh shut up would you," the bard laughed in return.

Xena made her way over to the love of her life and sat down beside her on the bedroll.

"You feeling ok?" she asked, her playful manner now replaced with concern for the smaller woman.

"Yeah I'm fine Xe, just tired," Gabrielle punctuated her sentence with another yawn.

"Alright, are you in any pain?"

"Nothing too serious that I can't handle," she smirked at her partner.

Then Xena pulled Gabrielle towards her in a loving embrace. "I was so scared I was going to lose you today sweetheart. I don't know what I'd do if-"

Xena was cut off when Gabrielle quietened her with a soft and loving kiss.

"It's alright Xena, I'm alright and we're still together."

"I know love, now I think you should get some sleep." Xena lay down and pulled the bard down along with her, Gabrielle cushioning her head on Xena's shoulder and falling asleep within a few minutes. "Í love you Gabrielle, goodnight." The warrior whispered, her lover simply snuggling in tighter to her and falling into a deep healing sleep.

A/N: I know it's not very good but don't be too hard on me. I justhope it wasn't too painful to read lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xena or Gabrielle**

**Subtext warning: As with the previous chapter, there is subtext. Well, maintext in this case. There is no real graphic stuff, but they are two women in love and so they act accordingly. If this bothers you then I'd advise against reading any further. **

**xxx**

**Chapter 2**

Gabrielle was woken when she felt soft, warm lips press up against her own.

"Mmm. Good morning Xena."

The warrior looked at her partner skeptically as the blonde bard opened her eyes to the morning light and the face of her love.

"What's that look for? I haven't done anything I just woke up."

"Gabrielle are you feeling alright?" Gabrielle looked at her a little confused before nodding in the affirmative. "It's just that, since when do you put the words 'good' and 'morning' together? Gabrielle playfully hit the warrior.

"Well actually Xena, every morning that I'm with you is good, and I have to say that today's wake up call was a good way to start the day. Much better than being dumped in a stream." Xena looked away guiltily for a moment before turning back to her bard and granting her another kiss. Afterwards Gabrielle licked her lips savouring the feeling. "Yup, definitely a good morning."

"I have to agree with you there. Now come on lazy, get up. We should really get moving soon, and knowing you, you're gonna want some breakfast before we head out."

Gabrielle looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before shaking her head. "Actually Xena I'm not very hungry. We can leave soon, I'll just go down to the stream further along the road and freshen up a little."

"You sure?"

Gabrielle nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well alright then. I guess I can't stop you. Anyway, can you fill the water skins while you're down there?"

"Sure thing Xe," Gabrielle stood and retrieved the skins. "Be back soon."

xxx

Gabrielle went down to the stream and took a quick bath then redressed and got the water skins to fill them up again. When she had filled the first one, the bard went to turn and get the other one but paused when she thought that she heard a noise behind her.

The bard continued to turn and then, making it look as if she was simply reaching for the other water skin she went to grab her staff so she could face the intruder. Only her staff wasn't there.

Gabrielle turned anyway and was faced with three huge men, men who looked as though they should have been the ones bathing, not Gabrielle. The biggest of the lot spoke first.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here, all alone?"

"What do you want?" the bard questioned them, wishing that she hadn't left her staff back at the campsite.

"Well, we just thought that we might, borrow ya body, if you know what I mean," this was the smallest of the three lugs and he let out a wheezing chuckle and the other two laughed along with him.

"No thanks," Gabrielle said, "I like my body and I don't really want to share. Besides, I'm not alone, I'm with a friend."

The big one spoke again now. "We know that missy, the rest of our friends are taking care of her right now. Why have one pretty little young thing, when you can have two."

'Oh crap,' Gabrielle thought to herself whilst looking for something she could use as a weapon, 'come on Xena, hurry up and beat up the bad guys so you can help me with mine.'

Meanwhile Xena had five of her own troubles.

xxx

"Come on boys let's get her!"

The five brutes that had been hiding in the bushes made their presence known, about twenty minutes after Xena had first heard them, which had been just after Gabrielle had left to go to the stream. She had decided for them to make the first move seeing no reason to attack first.

The five of them attacked her as a group and within minutes all of them were disarmed and unconscious.

It was only after the fight that Xena noticed Gabrielle's staff lying on the ground.

She quickly grabbed it and ran down to the stream to find Gabrielle. Xena just hoped that she was alright and hadn't run into any trouble of her own.

xxx

"Come on boys, I'm nothing special. I'm not even that young, I mean I am a widow so I'm not even all that innocent. So how about you all go and find those friends of yours and go on home. I'm sure that the next woman you come across will be much better-"

"Shut up!" the biggest guy, obviously the leader of the trio, yelled at her, finally sick of her stalling. "I've heard enough outta you!" He looked at his two companions as Gabrielle prepared to run at the first opportunity. But before the young bard got a chance to make her escape all three brutes charged the weaponless girl. She put up a struggle but was very soon overwhelmed by the sheer strength of her opponents.

The smallest man began to tie her wrists together with some rough rope, as he did this all four people heard the distinct battle cry of the warrior princess.

'It's about bloody time.' Gabrielle thought to herself, although she was actually very glad her lover was alright and was coming to her aid. Again.

Gabrielle was pulled to her feet and as Xena came into view she tried to make a break for it, her efforts were wasted however as one of the men tried to get hold of her once more, intent on keeping his prey. Xena was fighting with the bards other two attackers when theGabrielle lost her footing. She fell into the river that to her surprise had grown in size while they had slowly moved downstream during the fight.

She went under the water, having no use of her hands as they were tied firmly behind her back. Gabrielle couldn't swim properly without using her arms but she managed to kick her way to the surface only to discover with dismay that her brief stint under the water had brought her to the middle of the river and into a current that was quickly taking her further down stream and further from Xena. She could still see Xena in the distance and yelled out to her before she was pulled back under the water.

When she resurfaced she saw Xena running along the riverbank. 'Guess she took care of one of our problems.' At that moment Gabrielle's body was thrown against a rock. She quickly shook the effects off as best she could. The bard was getting cold and tired and she knew that she couldn't afford to lose consciousness. She barely managed to miss colliding with another rock when she heard Xena calling her name. 'At least she's getting closer,' she thought foggily. 'Come on bard, focus. Just until Xena has you.'

Gabrielle was then thrown up against another rock and this time hit her head against a sharp point of the stone. Just as the darkness began to claim her she felt a strong arm grasp her around the waist. As she struggled to stay awake she saw the concern within the ice blue depths of the warriors eyes.

xxx

Gabrielle opened her eyes to feel her body leaving the cold water and come in contact with warmer air. She was also aware of the arms holding her and the familiar body she was pressed against. Then she faded back out into the blackness of unconsciousness.

xxx

She felt warm, was the blonde bards first thought when she next woke. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the blue of the warrior princesses looking into her own.

"Hey sleepyhead, how do you feel?" Gabrielle tried to sit up but felt dizzy as she did so. "Shh, Gabrielle stay down sweetheart. You knocked your head a good one on a rock. I had to stick a couple of stitches in there. You're gonna have one Hades of a headache for a while."

"Xena," the bard whispered her voice hoarse. "Drink please."

"Sure sweetie." Xena helped Gabrielle to lift her head enough to take a drink and then carefully lowered her back down. "Go back to sleep Gabrielle," Xena said softly.

"Lay with me please Xena?"

"Of course Bri." Xena lay down beside her on their bedroll and began to gently stroke the bards head. Xena then started to hum softly and Gabrielle soon drifted into a healing sleep.

xxx

AN: Let me know what you thought, I wote this a while ago but never got around to posting so it's probably not all that great. Anyway leave a review if you've gotten this far so I know what you thoughts. But please, no flames telling me you don't like all 'thatlesbian' stuff because I will just ignore you. As I said, hope it wasn't too bad, and let me know what you thought as all reviews are very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

She waited under the water until her prey was in sight. Awaiting just the right moment she struck out, pulling her target under the water and spinning around before surfacing.

When Gabrielle caught her breath she looked over at her lover and glared. "What is it with you? Every time you're in water that's more than waist deep you just have to do that don't you."

Xena just laughed at the expression on Gabrielle's face. "Oh come on Bri, I gotta have some fun."

Gabrielle relented and smiled at the warrior, "Alright, fine. I guess it's ok. It's not much of a surprise any more, I started to expect it after the first 6 months we were together."

Xena ducked back under the water and Gabrielle shook her head, "Not again," she muttered.

The bard decided to try and get away before her warrior decided to drag her under again. She got a few steps when she was pulled under once more.

She came up spluttering and gasping for air.

"Y'know, once is alright, but after that…" she sent a splash of water at the other woman and from that an all out water fight started.

Some time later the two women lay on the shore of the secluded river drying off.

Gabrielle moved closer to the warrior and lay her head down on Xena's shoulder.

Xena looked at her and smiled. "You right there?"

The bard snuggled in a little more before replying. "Now I am."

Xena stroked her partner's hair back and just lay in the sun relaxing.

Eventually Gabrielle drifted off to sleep and Xena let her sleep until she had to go and find their dinner.

"Come on Bri, time to wake up."

Gabrielle shook her head and buried he face in the crook of the warrior's neck.

"If you want to eat tonight, I have to get up, and you have to go and get ready to cook."

Finally the bard groaned and sat up, "Happy now? I'm up. Go on then, go and get the food. I suppose I'll go and get ready to cook your catch."

Xena laughed to herself at the grumbling bard. After three years on the road Gabrielle still didn't like having to sacrifice sleep, and she wasn't a morning person at all usually. Even though it wasn't actually morning, the same rules applied any time Gabrielle had been sleeping. Like now. 'Oh well,' Xena thought, 'once I get the food she'll be right.'

Gabrielle stood and headed back to their campsite to prepare to cook the meal and Xena went back into the water to catch the meal.

8

The pair had finished eating and it was now dark. Xena lay back against a log and Gabrielle sat between the warrior's legs leaning against Xena's chest.

"It looks like a bear," Gabrielle said firmly.

Xena sighed, "I still don't see where you get a bear from but I don't feel like arguing tonight so, it's a bear."

Gabrielle's face lit up in a smile and she turned to face Xena. "I told you it was a bear. Glad that you finally see it my way."

"Actually I do-"

"Xena, honey, I know you agree, I know that you know I'm right."

"But…" She gave up but quickly got over her defeat when Gabrielle softy kissed her. The usually strong, proud warrior princess melted under Gabrielle's gentle touch. The kiss made her feel a warmth she had never felt with any of her past lovers. It was the same every time.

The bard knew how her warrior would react to her kiss and after a few minutes of exploring every well known nook of the warrior's mouth Gabrielle let her kisses trail down to the other woman's collarbone. She felt Xena relax even more and she slowly began to unlace the warrior's leathers as she continued with her kisses.

Xena moaned at the feel of the bard's warm mouth caressing her sensitive skin.

Once Gabrielle had unlaced the leather bodice of her partner she slowly pulled it off Xena and once more kissed her way to a new body part. She kissed and licked the warriors' breast, never once touching her hard nipple. Finally when Xena thought she could take the exquisite torture no longer, Gabrielle took her nipple into her hot mouth making the warrior cry out in desire and pleasure.

Gabrielle began to move her hand against the warrior's sex and Xena's moans increased in both frequency and volume. Finally Gabrielle slipped two fingers inside her lover and Xena began to rock in time with the motion of Gabrielle's hand. The bard felt the warrior's muscles begin to tighten around her hand and, knowing that her partner was close to the edge, she quickened her pace and rubbed the warriors clit with her thumb.

Xena cried out Gabrielle's name and then her body convulsed and she came, Gabrielle continued to rock her hand in and out of her lover's body until the shudders came to a complete stop and then she slowly removed her fingers. She then lay her head back down on Xena's shoulder.

8

The next morning the pair went through their usual routine and packed up camp heading out onto the road once more.


End file.
